


Within Us

by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)



Series: Random Fandom Vore Ficlets [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), vore - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast
Summary: There are two Imposters Among Us. Imposters can and will eat crewmates. Lime was so sure his friend, Yellow, would never hurt him or be the Imposter. He was only half right.
Series: Random Fandom Vore Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939084
Comments: 39
Kudos: 197





	1. Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me, I wanted a friendly Imposter. I might be a little attached to aliens, okay.
> 
>  **Contains:** Soft, safe vore, mentions of hard vore, giving he/him pronouns to the entire crew, same size vore but not a lot of emphasis on the post-vore belly

_ There are two imposters among us. _

The Skeld was on a mission deep in space. The crew was beginning to get very anxious when Purple’s body was found by the engine rooms. Everyone was very nervous during the meeting and fingers were being pointed all towards the other one. Nobody had a majority vote, so there was no confirmation yet as to who the imposters were.

Lime was working in electrical when suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around, fearing the worst, his pliers raised in a measly form of self defense, but relaxed when he saw it was just Yellow.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Lime put the pliers down. “I thought you were one of the Imposter aliens.”

Yellow shifted slightly and then pulled his hand back. “I, uh, I didn’t want to speak up during the meeting, but I think White is an Imposter.”

“Oh? Why didn’t you say something, Yellow?”

“Because I thought-”

The oxygen filter went down, the climate control went dead. An alarm started to blare. Lime groaned loudly and the pair went in to reboot the systems. Yellow stayed with him while he fixed the systems. It was a few moments before the climate control kicked back on with a shudder. 

“What were you gonna say, Yellow?” Lime took off his helmet for a deep breath. “Why didn’t you speak up during the meeting?”

“Because I would put way too much attention on me and I need to tell you something really important, but it’s going to freak you out.” He blurted out. “Can we move out of the cameras?”

Lime immediately froze and backed further up into the camera’s range. “Why?” 

“Because I need to show you something. Please.” Yellow glanced up slightly and gasped. The lights went out. The room was plunged into pitch black. Lime felt someone grab him by his exposed neck.

“C’mon Yellow, we don’t have much time before we get thrown out the airlock.” White’s voice rang smoothly in his ear. Imposters could see more in the dark. White was an imposter, and so was Yellow. Lime’s heart began to pound like a drum while he was lifted up off the ground. 

“No! Wait.” Yellow shuffled forward. “I was going to get him. You ate, like, most of Purple, but I’m really hungry. Let me have him.”

“Fine, but you only got a couple minutes before lights go back on. Get your belly full.”

“There won’t even be a body to be found.” Lime was dropped onto the ground, but he couldn’t feel any kind of relief. Yellow, his friend, was an Imposter. He was going to kill him. 

There were footsteps hurrying away. White probably distancing himself from the scene of the crime about to take place. 

“Yellow, please don’t kill me.” Lime squirmed a little as he was lifted off the ground. “I’ll vouch for you. Don’t eat me, please.”

“I’m sorry. Don’t panic. I won’t hurt you.” 

Yellow wasn’t making any sense. He just admitted that he was about to kill Lime, but now he was promising that he wouldn’t be hurt. His helmet was shoved back on over his face, and the suit sealed. He felt his wrists being tightly pressed together as his feet lifted off the ground. 

He was being  _ eaten. _

“Yellow no!” He tried to struggle and squirm his way out, but Imposters were made to eat humans. Usually they chewed their prey, but it seemed that Yellow was trying to ‘not hurt’ him by swallowing Lime whole. 

He was tightly packed into Yellow’s stomach, gurgling loudly around his small body while it tried to eat through the space suit. He tried to struggle, but there was just so little give to the hungry walls around him. 

“Yellow! Please!” 

“It’s okay, calm down. It’s fine.” Yellow’s voice tried to soothe over the pitch black of the stomach. “Just take a few deep breaths, and just wait a second. I got to get to the lab before lights go back on.”

“Help! Blue! Pink! Someone! Yellow and White! They’re imposters!” 

“Sssssshhhhh, please don’t freak out.” The whole stomach was gently swaying while Yellow ran towards the lab. 

“Freak out?! You  _ ate  _ me! I’m going to die in here!” 

There was a moment where Lime heard the rustling of Yellow’s suit and then a glowing blue liquid splashed down on him, filling the stomach around him. He immediately hated being able to see the inside of the stomach around him. It was churning around him, pressing up against him, getting the blue stuff on him. 

“Yellow? Please let me out of here!” Lime squirmed uncomfortably. 

“I’m saving you from White.” Yellow’s voice sounded thick, the way it usually is after nearly choking on something. “Just calm down. That stuff I cooked up in the lab should keep my stomach a nice, safe little container until I manage to get White out of the airlock.”

Lime shook his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“I promise I wouldn’t lie to you about this. You’re safe in my stomach. I promise.” The stomach walls - now much less aggressive in churning around him - pressed slightly in. Lime felt like someone was softly rubbing his back. 

“I don’t want to believe you but….. I don’t have any other choice do I?” Lime reached around to place a hand on his stomach wall. 

“No, but I promise I won’t hurt you. You’re safe.”

It might be the hysteria, but Lime was beginning to trust Yellow. 


	2. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go from Yellow’s perspective following part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains:** Soft safe vore, same size vore, giant/tiny vore, he/him pronouns for whole crew, mini crew mates

_ There is one Imposter among us. (Pacificed) _

Yellow was gently cradling his large belly. White was dead. Voted out of the airlock. Cyan, Pink, and Black had been killed alongside Purple. Lime was still safe and sound inside of his stomach. The only crewmates left were Brown, Green, and Blue. 

“It’s terrible that White got Lime before we found out what happened.” Green took his helmet off while he walked beside Yellow. “He was my friend, as much as he was yours.”

“Yeah.” Yellow tried to keep his hands off his belly while they walked. 

“It’s honestly just sad that Black and Cyan’s mini crew mates are all alone now.” He glanced into the cafeteria. There they sat, on a table, where Brown and his mini crew mate were trying to convince them to get a little food. 

“Yeah.” Yellow looked down at his stomach before back at the cafeteria. “Bye, Green.”

“Bye.”

Yellow went into the cafeteria and sat next to Brown. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Brown sighed softly. “I know you don’t really care but… Could you watch the little guys while I go refuel the engines? I gotta figure out who’s gonna take care of the little tykes until we can dock at a station.”

“Then what?” 

“I don’t know. They’ll go up for adoption.” Brown gently was petting his mini crew mate. “I would like to take care of them, but I just can’t. My hands are full as it is with Junior here.” 

Lime wiggled a little more in his stomach, and Yellow shifted a little so his stomach was hidden under the table. “Okay, I’ll watch them.”

“Cool.” Brown stood, collected his mini, and then left. 

Yellow poked his firm belly, still softly jiggling with Lime’s movements. “What is it? You nearly gave us away.”

“I can take care of minis! Spit me up!” 

“No.” Yellow let his hands cradle his soft underbelly while he hissed at Lime. “Are you crazy? I can’t just spit you up in the middle of the cafeteria.”

“Then eat the minis.” Lime squirmed even harder as he readjusted to accommodate more in the tight stomach. “I’ll take care of the little guys in here until we get somewhere private so I can get out.” 

Yellow looked up. The minis were backed as far away as the table would allow, tiny faces contorted with fear. Right. The minis. He had completely forgotten in lieu of dealing with Lime feeling squirmy. 

“Uh, Lime? The minis know you’re in there.”

“Hey little buddies.” Lime pressed his hands against Yellow’s soft stomach walls, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from purring at the feeling. “I promise Yellow won’t hurt you. I’ve been in here for hours and I’m fine. Just seal up your suits and let Yellow swallow you up.”

They screamed and tried to run away. Yellow lunged and gently grabbed them up in his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Yellow whispered rapidly while he shoved the suit helmets onto the minis. 

Both of them squirmed and fought the whole way into his belly. To be fair, the little guys nearly made Yellow choke, an impressive feat. Yellow still felt so bad that he was terrifying the both of them. Lime was very careful in setting them down in the belly alongside him. “They seem okay, if only a little spooked.”

Yellow gently placed his hands on his stomach. “Thanks Lime. Take care of them.”

With a soft grunt, Yellow got to his feet and went to his room to lock himself in. His belly was so full, and according to the other crewmates, the Imposter was gone. 

Inside of the belly, Lime was gently cuddling the scared minis. They whimpered and clung to his suit. “It’s okay little fellas. Don’t be scared. Yellow might be a man-eating alien, but he’s friendly. It’s safe in here. I promise.”

The Cyan mini lifted their head, tugging on their suit. 

“I know. I know an imposter got Cyan and Black… But that was White. Yellow didn’t hurt anyone, and he had plenty of opportunity.” Lime lifted one hand to gently rub at the stomach walls around them. “I trust Yellow with my life.”

Yellow was removing his suit, but paused at hearing Lime say he trusted him with his life. Warmth bloomed in his chest. He’ll tell the rest of the crew later that Lime’s okay. For now, he just wanted a belly rub.


	3. Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Brown realizes that there is another Imposter on board, and it’s him, Green, and Blue that is the only thing standing in the way of a slaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains:** Same size vore, g/t vore, attempted murder (but nobody gets hurt), swearing,

_ There is one Imposter among us. _

Brown had come back to the cafeteria, expecting to find Yellow and the minis still sitting at the table, and Yellow trying to feed them. There was nothing there for Brown to find. His heart began to race. Where’d they go?

“Yellow, come in Yellow.” He tried the comms. There was no response. With a little more nerves, they tried the other crewmates. “Gree, Blue, there might be another Imposter on board.”

“What do you mean?” Green spoke up first. 

“I left Yellow with mini Black and mini Cyan, but they’re both gone, and Yellow isn’t answering.” 

Blue spoke. “I’m near the barracks. I’ll check in Yellow’s room.”

“Be careful.” Brown said before he began to jog towards the barracks. Guilt was eating at his chest as he raced through the halls. Did he just end up killing the minis by allowing Yellow to be around them? He hated the thought of it. 

After a minute he was in the barrack hallways and saw Blue jet out of Yellow’s room. Brown gently grabbed his arms to stop him from falling over. 

“I saw it. Yellow is an Imposter.”

His heart sank down into his boots. “And the minis?”

“Eaten. He’s sleeping in his bed, digesting them.” He glanced behind him at the doorway. “I’m so sorry, Brown.”

Green came careening down the hall. “Is he?”

They nodded. 

Green glanced between them. “We can take him. He’s bigger, and stronger, but we can take him.” 

“Let’s do this.” Brown gritted his teeth and attached his helmet to the suit. “We’ll drag him to the airlock, just like we did with White.” 

Blue and Green nodded and attached their helmets. The three readied themselves and then went into the room. 

Yellow was sprawled across his bed, not wearing the space suit. Just some stretchy pants. He was larger than usual, with disproportionately long legs and arms. His stomach was swollen out with who knew how many bodies. They could see his claws, his fangs, the long, thin tongue in his mouth. Definitely an imposter. 

“Let’s go.” Green grabbed Yellow by the leg and pulled him out of the bed. He landed in the floor with a heavy thud, instantly waking up. 

“What are you - hey!” Yellow struggled as Blue jumped on his back, pinning him down for the moment. “Get off me!” 

Brown was quick to move in and cuff his hands behind his back. Blue and Green pulled him up to his feet. “Let’s go, Imposter.”

Yellow growled and slammed one of his bare feet against the doorframe, pushing back hard on Blue and Green. “Let go of me and let me explain.”

Brown kicked his foot off the door and pulled him through the door into the corridor. “There’s nothing to explain. You killed little Cyan and little Black. You’re probably also the one who murdered Lime.”

“I did  _ not-  _ oh for the love of-” Yellow slammed his full weight into Blue, knocking the smaller man back. Green tried to regain his grip on Yellow, but he was strong. He knocked Green off balance and then pushed them tightly up against the wall with his back. “Will you all listen to me! Lime is alive! They’re all alive!” 

Brown was about to rush in to help Green, but paused at a muffled yell. 

Blue paused as well, half out of the floor. 

“Yellow? What’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

Brown didn’t want to believe it. That was Lime’s voice. He was alive somehow. 

“Lime?” He took a step towards the larger man and placed his hands on his swollen belly. “Is that you?”

There was movement under the strange flesh, and he felt a small pressure push back on his hands. “Brown! It’s me! I’m fine. Yellow’s harmless!”

“But he’s… you’re… are the minis in there?”

“Mhm. They got woken up with all this movement.” He went quiet for a moment. “You’ve not hurt Yellow, have you?”

“Uh.” Brown glanced up to see Yellow glaring down at him. “We thought he killed you all.” 

“You better let him go and apologize right now!” Lime scolded. “Yellow, let me out, I need to give them a piece of my mind.” 

Yellow smirked softly. “Believe me yet, Brown?” 

“O-okay.” He took a small step back. “But they better be safe.”

Yellow rolled his eyes and then stepped away from the wall. Green collapsed from suddenly not being squashed to the wall. Blue scrambled to help him up.

“Lime, hold on to the little ones, it might be a tight squeeze.” Yellow whispered as he sank to his knees. He made a hacking noise, like a cat with a hairball, and Brown looked away. 

Blue made a noise of disgust and Brown glanced back over. Yellow was gently pulling Lime out of their mouth. He saw Lime’s slimy boots pop out at the very end and Yellow close his mouth. Lime lay on the floor for a moment, covered in drool, the Cyan and Black mini clutched to his chest. 

“Lime!” Brown softly knelt by Lime. “Are you okay? Not digested, right?”

Lime sat up quickly and threw his helmet off. “You were going to kill Yellow!”

“He’s an Imposter.” Brown said weakly. 

“Imposter, shimposter.” Lime huffed and staggered to his feet. “I cannot believe you were going to kill such a big softie. He saved my life more than once!” Lime took the handcuff keys right out of Lime’s hands, depositing the drool-covered minis back in Brown’s hands. “You were going to murder probably the only friendly Imposter in the whole galaxy.” 

“Friendly?” Blue tossed his helmet off. “He just body slammed me!” 

“Out of self-defense.” Lime huffed a little as he unlocked Yellow’s cuffs. “White would have digested me if Yellow hadn’t stepped in to save me.” 

Yellow smiled up at Lime before getting to his feet, rubbing his wrists. “I’m friendly.” 

Lime glared at the other crew mates. “If you’re going to kill Yellow, you’re going to kill me too.” 

Blue glanced at Green, and they both looked at Brown. He sighed deeply, knowing that look in Lime’s eyes. “Fine, fine. I guess he can stay here.”

“Good.” Lime took the minis back. “Now if you don’t use us, we’re going to decontamination.” 

[End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this continuity of Among Us vore, do not ask for more.


End file.
